Toujours Honnête
by Nelka Taomi
Summary: Previously Memorizing Lily: Sirius waved a hand in front of James's face. "Prongs! Prongs, what're you staring at." But James didn't answer for his mind was set on a certain green-eyed redhead. Sirius shook his head, "I shoulda known."


**_Title: _**_Toujours Honnête_

**_Chapter: _**_The Ever Told Truth_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own anything_

_ **A/N: **This is a rewrite of Memorizing Lily, but with different things. It isn't all about James trying to get Lily. It talks a bit about the war, about Sirius, Peter, Remus, James, Lily, and everyone else. Flames welcomed.  
_

* * *

It was, by far, the longest school year that any of the sixth year Gryffindors had ever had to endure. Partially because of the new victories the Slytherins had been winning out on the Quidditch field. And secondly, the Marauders had yet released their newest pranks.

  
Homework was piling up on everyone: even the sixth-year girls, (the sixth year girls from each house got together on Thursday nights to study and do homework in the library). The boys unquestionably could not keep up with the extra assignments the professors were handing out. The teachers said that the work was to help them on their N.E.W.T.s next year. Why believe a teacher?

  
Students had been living in fear. Everyday new reports saying that a another dark lord was increasing power were brought in by owls delivering the _Daily Prophet. _But every once in a while, their shoulders were lifted when a new prank by the infamous Marauders was played.

That was always the highlight of the week, day, or month. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew had all decided that they were better off not pinning the pranks on anyone in particular. If the Slytherins had been constantly pranked, someone would have noticed it was the four.Positively no one, in the entire school, did someone not have circles under their eyes, with the exception of a few Ravenclaws.

  
James Potter had stopped asking Lily Evans out, fully knowing what her answer would be. He still daydreamed about her though. Now he had been set on making a friendship between the redhead and himself. He passed notes to her in History of Magic. Lily was not too fond with the class herself, and without a hesitation, replied to the notes. In one of the notes she had agreed to try going out with him. But the next time she would, would be next year and James would have to keep it secret until then. That was absolutely fine with him. He would wait fifteen years to marry her!

Sirius had also found someone special. A fifth year Ravenclaw. She was the prettiest thing in the smart house. Sirius figured it was beauty and brains. This had been the longest relationship the Black had ever had with a girl. Carli Challis. Often times, Sirius could be found doodling little drawings in which C.C. was circled elegantly. Despite the slight age and house difference, Sirius and Carli were obviously made for each other.But girls and homework were not the boys' main priorities. Quidditch was in their minds just as it was in the girls'. The Gryffindors knew that somehow they had to beat the Slytherins. They had even offered the Hufflepuffs whom had to play against the Slytherins in the Quidditch Cup to help them win the Cup, as long as the Slytherins didn't win it. Everyone was astonished when the Hufflepuffs beat the Slytherins in the Cup.As the O.W.Ls drew to an end, most everyone passed. Everyone, excluding a small group made up of people like Peter Pettigrew."Dear Wormtail, I believe you should have studied," James told his friend one-day outside by the lake. "And you might have passed your O.W.Ls."Sirius Black snorted. "Like studying would've helped."

"But you guys didn't study," Peter squeaked. The three other boys sighed.

"_I _studied, Pete," said Remus Lupin, lying on his back looking at the white fluffy clouds. He was still angry with Sirius for pulling a trick that involved Severus Snape and himself as a werewolf. "And you know James and Sirius, they have everything stored in their heads. Although they rarely show it."

  
"Exactly," Sirius agreed, nodding his head. "Except that we _always _show it. That's why it looks like we don't."

He stretched on the grass, making some of the girls with their toes in the water gasp. Sirius grinned at them, in which they blushed.

  
James stared at the lightly turning water. The clouds were reflecting off it, and the sun was creating a glinting pattern off the lake. He always thought about how lucky he was to have three great friends. No, not friends…brothers. Setting his glasses safely on the grass, he joined Remus by lying down on the grass and watching clouds.

"You know, Peter, you could ask us to help you study," James told the smaller boy.

"Really?" he squeaked.

"'Course. What're friends for, anyway?" James replied, seeing a particularly odd shaped cloud that resembled a stag.

"Did you see that, Prongs?" Remus asked suddenly, referring to the cloud.

"What?" Sirius asked, glancing up at the sky.

James told him, "It was a cloud that looked like my Animagus form."

"Where?" Peter exclaimed looked madly around the sky.

"Well it's gone now," he said dryly.

  
"Hmm. Well, I gotta get going," Sirius said, brushing the dirt off his robes. "I told Carli I'd meet her in the Hall."

"I have to catch up on some homework," Remus said, following Sirius. "See you guys later, I guess."

Once they were alone, Peter looked at James. "You still trust me, right James?" he asked.

James looked at him. "Of course I do. But _why _are you asking?"

"I was-just…curious," Peter replied. James sighed.

"Come on, Peter. It's almost time for lunch."

* * *

In the Great Hall, the ceiling was just exactly how it was outside: beautiful. When James and Peter walked into the hall and took seats at the Gryffindor table. Sirius was already there with Carli Challis. Lily Evans moved down a couple chairs so she was sitting next to James."You think Flitwick will let us off homework today?" James asked to no one in particular."I hope he does," said Lily. It was strange to hear her say that, because she enjoyed doing homework sometimes. "I had my first late assignment this year! I can't afford to keep on doing that."

"Like it even matters," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. "You have a _flawless _record."

"Oh, it's not that bad this year," Carli told them."First of all, you're a Ravenclaw," Sirius said, "and two, wait until next year. Wait until all the homework starts to pile."Carli shrugged. "I dunno. I also have a flawless record."

"Not for long," James said quietly. Carli looked at her watch and showed Sirius.

"I've got to go. See you later." She planted a kiss on her boyfriend's lips and strolled out of the hall.

Lily shivered. "There's something odd about her. You notice? She _always _leaves about now everyday," Lily told Sirius. "Where does she go?"

  
Sirius thought. "Not really sure. James, could you pass me a sandwich?"

"Sure."

"I mean, does she ever tell you where she goes?" Lily asked.

"She could be a daytime werewolf," James suggested, thinking of Remus.

"There is no such thing as a daytime werewolf! She could be cheating on Sirius for all we know!" Lily exclaimed.

  
Sirius snorted. "Cheating? On me? You're kidding, right flower?"

  
Lily was fine with her new nickname that Sirius had given her. She actually enjoyed the name. "Really Sirius, no one is faultless. Even you."

  
"I never said I was faultless. I was trying to say that it would be pretty unlikely that she's cheating on me," Sirius laughed. "Cheating…that's a good one…"

  
"I was just implying it. So don't come crying to me if you find her kissing some other guy," Lily said, picking up her books and walking off towards the library. Sirius stared after her.

"Do you believe the words coming out of her mouth? Like Carli would cheat on me," Sirius said. "Right? Guys?"James and Peter were very quiet. They hoped to high heaven that what Lily had said was wrong. But she didn't sound too entirely far off either. Carli was holding something back that she wasn't telling Sirius: that was obvious, even to him.

* * *

When the Marauders and Lily got on the Hogwarts Express a couple weeks later, they were relieved. They could use magic over the summer holidays now. And, during the year, they had learned to Apparate. Carli Challis had said she had some friends she wanted to sit with, so she wasn't in the same compartment.The trip home was very boring, until Sirius started talking.

"They hate me," he thought aloud. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"My parents," Sirius said quietly. Before she could ask why he said, "They say I'm a blood traitor because I'm in Gryffindor. You see, the Blacks are _all _purebloods and Slytherins. Ravenclaw is the only exception. If you noticed, Carli is a half-blood. And no doubt, Regulus has told them of my new relationship. I swear, my brother is a spy for my parents. I hate it.""Then why don't you stay with James or someone?" Lily asked, looking into Sirius' eyes."They try to "de-Gryffindor" me over the summer. My parents know that if they die and Regulus dies, I'll be the last standing Black. You see, the girls have to marry in our family, and to purebloods. And if I'm the last standing Black, then they don't want some, and I quote Lily, 'mudblood loving fool.'"Everyone was silent in the spacious compartment until Sirius added, "And don't feel sorry for me because it won't do me any good. And I am not staying there, I swear."

The trip was spent reviewing Sirius' words in everyone's in heads.

When James got home, that afternoon, he ran straight to his bedroom and got out a quill and parchment.

_ Dear Sirius,_

_ I just got home. I hope this reaches you and not your parents or brother._

_ I just want to let you know that I have open doors this summer. Just if you don't want to stay at your parents. This is an invitation._

_ Hope you have a better summer than the last._

_ -James_

The next few days, James sat on his bed waiting for a reply from Sirius. He had written Remus and Peter but didn't ask them to come, in case Sirius came and wanted to just be alone with him. It was two of the longest weeks that James had ever waited.

  
His parents were almost ordering their son to get out of bed or his room. The only times James came out of his room was when he was going down to the kitchen to eat or to the large library on the third floor. -The Potters weren't exactly sure how many rooms there were in the house, but they new it was enough to fit everyone from Hogwarts. The house itself had once been Godric Gryffindor's-.

It had been a stormy summer day, and James was in the library, looking up little convenient spells. Trying them out with his wand. He was happy they could use magic outside of school, but knowing that Sirius was probably miserable made magic seem less fun. He could hear the rain battering against the windows.

A knock on the door grabbed James from his reveries. "I'll get it," he shouted. He heard no movements so he went to the door.Walking in to the entrance hall, James unlocked the door and opened. What he saw surprised him. A wet to the bone Sirius Black, with his trunk and other things from his room stood on his front porch in the pouring rain.

  
"Sirius!" James exclaimed.

"Well you said your doors were open…" Sirius said with dry humor before he threw himself on James and held him tight. "I did it James! I escaped! I'm never going back." He buried his face on James' shoulder and sniffed. But sniffles turned into sobs.

  
"It's okay, Padfoot," James said, gripping his friend in a tight embrace. "You'll stay here. We'll have a lot of fun. I promise. And I write Remus and Peter."

Sirius looked up at his friend. "Thank you, James," he whispered.

--END OF PROLOGUE


End file.
